Stress
by HHHlllfan16
Summary: Life is difficult, and does Hiccup know that. No, seriously. He really does know. Modern AU. rates T for cussing.
**Well, it's sure been a while.**

 **Stupid School.**

 **Stupid School system.**

 **Stupid School anything!**

 **Gods! It's been keeping busy! And by Gods its stressful.**

 **So to** **celebrate and explain my absence I wrote this.**

 **A little one-shot that can be relatable to anyone who has a a life like this.**

 **I hope you like it.**

* * *

Stress

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Why had he chosen such an obnoxious ring tone as his alarm clock?

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

Wait, if the songs of hell were sounding, then it must mean that-

"Shit."

He looked at his clock and groaned.

It was 4:50 already.

So, with yet _another_ groan, Hiccup took the blankets off him, and sat straight in his bed. Rubbing his eyes, he thought of how stupid it was that there weren't any busses available to pick him up and get him to school. That every morning he had to wake up so early just to get ready, get his father ready, and all because they lived so far away. In the middle of nowhere; for no reason.

Hiccup turned his head to his clock once more, and saw in blue, electric digits that it was 4:57. In other words, he only had 43 minutes if he wanted to get to school on time. Dragging his feet off the bed, he stood and went to his bathroom.

Time to start the routine.

* * *

The Gods do really hate him, and don't they love to show it.

Hopefully the rest of his day was going to be better than what he had to deal with that morning.

Seriously.

After trying and failing miserably to fix his hair –just to make it stop looking like if some fury furby had chosen to live on his head, but it still didn't look like normal hair- he got dressed. Well, sort of. He had pants (the ones from the day before), socks (each from a different pair), shoes, and noted himself to thank Toothless, his dog, for not biting them to dust. But no matter how hard he looked; over his bed, his drawers, his closet, under his bed, even under toothless' bed –who wasn't at all happy about it. He had literally trashed his own room for nothing; he couldn't find a stupid shirt, and he was growing angry.

He looked at his clock, yet _again,_ and it was 5:18. Wait...

5:18...

That means…

"Shit!"

Well; only 22 minutes to eat breakfast, feed Toothless, feed Skullcrusher, feed Cloudjumper, _find a shirt_ , get his back pack ready (why didn't he do that before morning?), get the dogs out to… to do what every does, and all… In 22 minutes… 21.

Arg!

In the bright side, he did find a shirt… eventually, and in the laundry… It wasn't smelly, though; he fed all the animals, none of them jumped on him to get, thank the Gods; his backpack was ready, and all thanks for shove and don't care technique! And his dad was starting the car; he could take breakfast at school, so no big deal.

Then again the Gods, because for some reason they were too nice to him, decided to make Scullcrusher and Cloudjumper take way too much time outside.

It was almost 4:53 when Hiccup went to his father's car.

Why would they do that he had _absolutely_ no idea.

Whatever, he was already in the car so no more problems should come. School was closing in, so all should be fine.

Right?

* * *

"FUCK YOU LIFE!" screamed Hiccup in a pillow.

His day could have been worse, yes, but it wasn't very nice.

English: his first period and the teacher had the idea to give a vocab quiz, and he didn't study for it. Hiccup prayed for it to be a multiple-choice quiz, and once the paper came he could have cried right then and there. He would have to re-take it on Wednesday. The meaning of words can so mixable sometimes, even more if he didn't know those words.

Chemistry: this class was a piece of cake, and he knew the material already so he thought it would be a good idea to bring out his phone and write some fan fiction. He hadn't posted anything in a while, and this was starting to bug him… a lot. He was "free" and why not? He could post at least a one shot and explain to his readers why he hadn't being present in a while. However, sometimes, the teachers didn't agree to many teens' ideas. Especially if they were substitutes, didn't like kids, and especially if they were the dinosaur type plus old school type. He had to take it at the end of class and "read a book" until then.

Algebra II: well… well… Actually, it wasn't that bad. He did all the work the teacher had assigned for her class, and, because the teacher didn't pay attention to him, he wrote some more in his phone.

U.S. History: they had a test… he did not study for it. But by some miracle (thank you Odin and all the rest) he knew everything that was in it (The Cold War, if you were curios). And again, he had some time to write some more… kind of. He had some difficulties since, thanks to stress, he was going to writers block. He had stopped liking what he was writing after the 5th paragraph… dang it.

I&E: no idea on why he had that class, they did nothing the entire time. It was annoying. He tried to write some more, but his stupid block wouldn't let him think.

 _They looked at each other… one last time. He was…_

He was what? And why "one last time"?

 _They looked at each other, maybe for the last time, who knew?_

What?! No!

 _They looked at each other's eyes-_

Yes!

 _Each other's eyes, full of…_

Damn it! Full of what? Fear? Worry? Sadness?

 _Full of sadness…_

 _Full of concern and fear. They wouldn't see each other in-_

Ring!

…

Lunchtime.

* * *

Unfortunately for Hiccup, he didn't have any classes with any of his friends, but he could manage. He had manage so far, hadn't he?

Once he sat down he searched for his meal he had put… in… his… Why? He searched his entire backpack… no since of his lunch… great.

Fishlegs (his real name was Frederick) had arrive already, and decided he didn't like the table Hiccup had chosen, that it was "too dirty" to have lunch at. So, at Fishlegs request, they moved to another table that in Hiccup's opinion had the "same amount of dirt". Well… at least they got a table, right?

The rest of the guys came and left to buy something at some store they had at school. Maybe he could buy something… and nope.

No money on his persona either… goodbye operation "get something to eat".

Once everyone came back he hoped Astrid, his best friend, wouldn't notice he had no food. He did have something to eat at breakfast, so he could survive other 3 classes without food. He had done it before, and to be honest it wasn't worth it to waste some food on him.

"Hey Hic", said Snotlout, his cousin, called from the other side of the table. "Do you want my mash potatoes? I don't really want it."

"Sure."

…

He was offering his food, which was a completely different story, so don't judge.

Ring!

"Lunch's over."

* * *

Study hall: he usually didn't do much in this class, he did his homework in it, but none of his teachers had giving him any homework… so far. Yet, for some reason, his… well, it wasn't really his teacher as he didn't take an actual class in there, but she _was_ a teacher… so. It doesn't matter! The point is that she didn't agree with him using his phone… damn.

Psychology: don't even mention that- let's just skip it. He really hated that class. Stupid credits.

Art: hallelujah! Something he enjoyed and wouldn't get in trouble for. And the assignment of the day was… write what it means to be human?

* * *

FUCK YOU LIFE! FUCK YOU!

"What a day." Said Hiccup, throwing himself over his bed. It had been a long day, and yes, it could have been worse. It could have, _yet_ it wasn't a good day.

His father, right after he got out of the car, asked him to clean the basement (he should have said he had homework). And it was a complete nightmare! It took him the entire afternoon to clean it! No joking, no exaggerating, and not doing some hyperbole of this experience.

It. Was. Hard.

It was already 9:20 at night; he needed to take a shower still.

Gods.

"Hello, is anybody in there?"

That was his phone's ring tone. Now what?

 _Hey! I know your day was hard -_ he was one to tell- _but look at the bright side. Look at the Review section of For You._

 _Astrid._

He wasn't sure what she was talking about, but oh well, what had he to lose?

He looked over his story For You in his phone and… he was shocked.

 _Katty Cats_

 _I love this story so much!_

 _MaryMartyMary_

 _PLEASE DON'T STOP, THIS IS SO GOOD!_

 _Jay_

 _This actually is pretty interesting. Keep on the good job._

 _Mew mew_

 _Awww! This is so awesome!_

This is what he saw. People he didn't know were cheering over his story. More than 50 reviews, positive reviews, were posted in the review section. Was his story really that… good?

Man! People actually liked his first chapter over his fandom idea.

People actually liked it!

Hiccup went to sleep after that, but he went to sleep with relief, but not before sending thanks to Astrid (she also had her share in the comments) for telling him.

Unknown to him that the next day he would have a new found inspiration.

* * *

 **I actually used some facts from my own life and some of my friends'** **life. But just like me some of them write fan fiction and share it (and have less problems publishing). The end I feel it's kinda rushed (especially because Hiccup still needed to take a shower and just went to sleep) but life can feel like that. A big rush.**

 **Hope you like it.**


End file.
